


Who Am I?

by PsychVamp



Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle wounds, F/M, Recovery, Temporary Amnesia, gendry POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Prompt 2: Tropes/Alternative Universe ---- chosen trope: AmnesiaArya wakes up after the Battle of Winterfell with no memory of who she is. Gendry is prepared to live with the knowledge that the woman he loves has no memory of him. Things take a turn he doesn't expect.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650556
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gendrya Appreciation Day 2!

Gendry didn’t know it was possible to feel so anxious and yet so relieved at the same time. He knew that he could have gotten in trouble for what he had done, but he couldn’t find it within him to care. He’d waited around the corner, waiting for the woman who had been assigned to watch after Arya to leave, there was too much going on for the woman to stay until Arya woke, surely? He knew that Jon was in the yard, giving directions to those healthy enough to help remove the thousands of bodies. Lady Sansa was in the great hall, overseeing the wounded and supervising food rations. That was where he had come from, having overheard the lady talking with one of the maesters. Arya was sleeping, her head took a hard knock, so she might be out for awhile, but it would be good to wake her in a few hours.

He sighed in relief as the young blonde left the room, heading for the stairs at the other end of the hall. He took his opportunity and slipped into the room. He was expecting to see her sound asleep but instead she was propped up and her grey eyes were tracking him.

He rushed over to her and kissed her firmly on the lips, pouring the happiness into the act before leaning back and sitting on the bed, “I was not expecting you to be awake. How does your head feel?”

“It is pounding. The girl said she would get the maester.” She replied, her eyes watching him.

Gendry frowned at her, something didn’t seem right, “Arya, besides the pounding, do you feel alright?”

She held up her wrist, a bruise forming around it, “This hurts too and my throat. Are you the maester?”

He stood up and rubbed a hand over his face, “You know I am not the maester. If this is a sort of joke Arya, it is not funny.”

She just blinked at him in silence and then he realized what was off, her eyes didn’t hold any sort of recognition or emotion. They were blank, holding an innocence he had never seen on her face in the whole time he had known her.

“Do you really not know who I am?” His voice was low and he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his tone.

She shook her head, “Should I?”

“Yes!” He almost screamed, but it came out more like a harsh whisper. He sat down in a chair not far from the bed, he assumed the servant girl had been using it.

“You seem to know me though.” She said, her voice so nonchalant it was jarring, “You keep calling me Arya, is that my name?”

He raised his blue eyes, even more confusion on his face, and was about to answer when Jon, Lady Sansa, and a masester came into the room.

Jon looked at him while the other two walked over to the bed, “Gendry, what are you doing here?”

“I came to check on Arya.” He answered without thought, his brain too focused on other things than worrying about how to explain his relationship to Arya with her brother.

“Don’t joke Arya! That isn’t funny!” Sansa’s loud voice said, pulling both men away to look over at the bed.

“He said that too. I don’t know what you would be thinking I was joking about. Who are all of you anyway?” Arya asked, her eyes jumping from one of them to the next.

“I am Maester Wolken, my lady. Do you remember what a maester is?” She slightly nodded, “But you don’t remember who I am?” She shook her head. “You do not remember Lady Sansa or Lord Jon?” Another shake. He looked around and picked up a glass, “Do you know what this is?”

“It is a glass.” She answered.

Jon walked over to stand beside Sansa, “I don’t understand what is happening.”

“It seems as though she retains her basic memory, her speaking is fine and she recognizes objects. Her personal memory seems to be missing though.” Maester Wolken explained, before turning to Arya, “I am going to examine your head my lady. Is that alright?”

“Yes Maester.” She answered, not pressing any fight.

Sansa and Jon turned around, looking at each other for a moment before looking back at Gendry, who still had not left the chair. 

“Who are you?” Sansa asked, her voice holding none of the kindness it held when talking to her sister.

He got to his feet, “Gendry m’lady, I am one of the blacksmiths.”

“How do you even know Arya?” Jon asked before his sister could speak.

“We are friends. I heard what happened to her and I came to check on her.” He said, looking over at the bed again, but the maester was still checking her injuries.

“You are friends?” Sansa asked, her tone filled with disbelief.

He frowned at her, “Yes. I made her a weapon.”

“That staff she had.” Sansa said, as if that suddenly made it okay.

“I think you should go Gendry.” Jon said.

Gendry nodded, he knew that if Arya remembered him she would fight her brother on this, but with no memory of their relationship and it being a secret, he had no choice. 

“Bye.” Arya called to him as he left, her smile so unlike her, it caused him to walk faster. He needed to hit something or he needed to cry, he’d see which one happened first.

* * *

Gendry had collapsed onto his cot in the back of the forge later that night. He’d been conscripted into helping construct the funeral pyres, with how many bodies there were between the two armies, he’d be surprised if there was a Wolfswood left after it all. He woke to the sound of a door creaking open, he had instinctively reached for the dagger under his pillow but his hand stilled as shape came into focus with the dying light of his hearth.

He sat up, “Arya, what are you doing here?”

“Who are you?”

He sighed, “I’m Gendry.”

“Jon told me that part but who are you to me? Jon is my brother and Sansa is my sister, but who are you?” She came over and sat next to him on the bed, “You kissed me. Are we lovers?”

“We are friends. For awhile, we were family.” Her brow furrowed and he could see he had only confused her, “Did the maester say if your memory loss would be permanent?”

She shrugged, “He does not know.” She turned her eyes up to study him, “If I do not remember, we will still be friends?”

“Would you like us to be?” He asked, trying to slow his heartbeat down, as to not give away his nerves at the thought of her saying no.

She nodded, “I feel comfortable with you. I might not be able to remember you but I think a different part of me does. Can I stay here with you tonight?”

“Arya, your siblings would worry if they went to your room and you weren’t there.” He reasoned.

“Then come join me there. I do not want to be alone.”

He wanted to protest, if he was discovered there again, especially in her bed, the consequences could be dire. The look in her eyes, a sad, desperate look he had not even seen in her eyes at Harrenhal swayed him. He nodded and followed her out to her chamber, he just hoped he was not making a mistake.

* * *

It turned into a daily routine, he’d wake before dawn and sneak back down to the forge. He break his fast, build funeral pyres all day, return to the forge with a small dinner, and then sneak back into the castle at the hour of the wolf. He and Arya would then talk, he’d tell her about their friendship, or what he’d done that day. She would tell him how she was tired of everyone treating her like a broken doll. Then they’d fall asleep with her wrapped in his arms. This continued without interruption for a fortnight.

The fires had been lit and they’d finally laid all the dead to rest. To honor their sacrifice and their victory, the Queen ordered a celebratory feast. Gendry was not a fan of large groups of people, and he had never been to feast, but he knew what it would entail. A large group of drunk people, that did not sound like a good time to him. He decided he would stay long enough to get in a full stomach and then he’d disappear to his forge, no one would miss him. 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up at a table with the Hound, but he knew that wasn’t someone who try to chat needlessly at him while they ate. At least he had believed so, “I don’t like it.”

Gendry’s head popped up fast from the chicken on his plate, “What?”

The Hound looked at him then up to the high table where Arya was sitting between Jon and Sansa, “She isn’t right.”

Gendry shrugged, “The Maester said her memory may never come back, got to get used to this Arya now.”

“The fuck I do.” He replied and then turned to him, “You been trying stuff to help her?”

He nodded his head, “I’ve told her about the past but she doesn’t remember it.”

“Stupid cunts.” The Hound said, “What about training or fucking? You do any of that?”

Gendry quickly checked that no one was listening before answering, “I’m not going to fuck someone who doesn’t know who they are.”

The Hound downed his ale, “Might just jog something.”

“I am not having this conversation with you.” Gendry replied and got to his feet. He walked away, the feast having lost any interest it held. He made sure to take the exit near the high table, so Arya would be able to see him leave, just in case she wanted to follow. That was where he made his second mistake.

“Gendry, isn’t it?” The voice of the Queen said, cutting through him as his feet stalled on their own. 

He shared a nervous look with Davos before he turned to the Queen, “Aye, Your Grace.”

“Your weapons helped us save the day.” The Queen continued, and for a moment he considered he was safe, “I also know that you are Robert Baratheon’s bastard. Your father took the throne from my family.”

“I didn’t know he was my father until after he was dead Your Grace.” He answered quickly.

She gave him a smile that made him uneasy, “I do not blame you for the actions of your Father, but I do believe that this makes you the last Baratheon. Unless anyone else knows of another?” 

“I am just a bastard Your Grace, I am not a Baratheon.” He spoke up, cutting off the whispers from behind him.

“I have the power to change that. For your services during the Long Night, I, Daenerys of House Targaryen, the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, declare that from this day forth, you shall be Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End.”

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and Jon handed him a cup of ale. He had no choice but to accept it and raise it in toast. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Arya had slipped away from the table. He made to follow her, but more and more people congratulated him and supplied him with him ale. His easy escape had been compromised, along with so much else.

* * *

He eventually found her in the same place he’d found her before the Long Night, shooting arrows at a target. Only, when he rounded the corner, it was not the trained warrior he saw but a confused young woman. He held his hands and joked, “Don’t shoot.”

Her eyes snapped up to him, and he saw how they seemed red from tears, “What are you doing here my lord?”

He flinched at the title, she said it with such hate, “Arya, I did not ask for this.”

She lowered the bow and threw it aside, “You didn’t say no either!”

He walked up to her, “Why are you angry at me? I have no control over what the Queen decides and I was certainly in no position to deny her, not in front of everyone. The disrespect alone could have been reason enough to have me killed.”

“You need to tell her no.” Arya demanded and looked at him, the tears making her eyes shine in the torchlight, “I don’t know what I’ll do if you leave.”

Any anger he’d felt at her own anger left him, and he wrapped his arms around her, “I promise that I will not leave you. I don’t give a shit about some stupid castle I’ve never seen or some family name I have no connection too. You are my family Arya, anywhere we go, we go together.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you, I don’t know what came over me.” She said into his chest, “I felt so many emotions at once and that was easiest to focus on.”

He pushed her away just enough to be able to look at her face, “I cannot even begin to understand how hard this last fortnight has been. Your life is gone and you have to take the word of others on who you are. You are allowed to be angry sometimes.”

“I will try not to take it out on you when it is not deserved.” She promised and they both smiled.

“Good. Come on, let’s go to bed. I have had enough of this night.” Gendry said and linked their hands together to disappear into the depths of the ancient castle.

* * *

Gendry woke to the sun shining across his face and instantly snapped his eyes open. He moved to sit up but Arya had draped her body over half of his. He gently shook her shoulder, “Arya, I need to go before someone catches me.”

Her hold on him just tightened, “No one will do anything to you. You’re a lord now.”

He groaned at the reminder, “I haven’t even been a lord for a full day. Taking my host’s sister to bed is considered bad manners I am sure.”

“You haven’t taken me to bed, at least not in the way they would suspect.” She teased.

“I do not think your brother would care about the difference. He’d cut off my head before I could even attempt to defend myself.”

She then moved and suddenly she was straddling his lap, “I would protect you. I am the slayer of the Night King, I think I can handle my brother.”

His breath caught for a moment, “What are you doing Arya?”

“You feel asleep rather quickly last night. I sat up looking at you, thinking about the words you said, and you know what happened?” She asked and he shook his head, trying to keep his focus as she started moving her hips, and she leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You like picking on the little ones do you? I’ve been making steel sing for the last ten years, you gonna sing when I hit you?”

His hands snapped up and stalled her hips, “You remember that?”

She nodded, “I remember everything. I don’t know what it was, but suddenly it all came flooding back.”

He bit back a groan when she moved her hips again, “And this is what you decided was the best way to tell me?”

She smirked again, “I think you like it, we are family, remember, my lord.”

“Don’t call me that, m’lady.”

She smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, and he never been happier in his life. The woman he loved was in his arms and she remembered him, there was nothing else in life he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Until tomorrow!


End file.
